Convivencia
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Marco suponía que incluso él podría escribir su propio libro basada en cada anécdota que les había pasado. A estas alturas ya debía tener una insignia de tolerancia y paciencia en su propio escuadrón Hamada y Rivera.
1. Chapter 1

¿Segundo aporte de la Week? Realmente esto de hacer varios equipos me pudo mucho con el alma hahaha xD. En fin, esta es una idea que estoy compartiendo con una escritora muy querida en el fandom.

Se nos hizo divertido contar las Marcoventuras de Marco conviviendo con Hiro y Miguel. No lo sé, son ideas randoms de Marco teniendo que aguantar en carne viva el Higuel. Espero les guste estas ideas uwu.

 **Mañana morbosa.**

Vivir con el Hamada y el Rivera era todo una proesa digno de relatar:

Era tener que aguantar los ronquidos de Miguel en la noche, el mal humor de Hiro, las disuciones, las peleas estúpidas de ir al baño, las bromas pesadas y los apodos que se ponían mutuamente para descansar.

La luz de las pantallas de Hiro, el ruido de sus herramientas y teclado en la madrugada por sus proyectos. Con Miguel era las serenata a media noche, los conciertos con una escoba y el ensayo con la guitarra.

Más a parte eran un desastre los dos para otra cosa que no sea molestarse.

Marco suponía que incluso él podría escribir su propio libro basada en cada anécdota que les había pasado.

Como la vez que Tadashi los visitó y la cocina terminó en llamas. La navidad con Baymax perdido, el innegable duelo entre Kyle y Miguel en el just dance, el día de las madres hacia Tía Cass y Luisa, el año nuevo encerrados en un baño, el cumpleaños de Hiro que terminó en la cárcel.

De la Cruz ya debía tener su propia insignia a la paciencia y tolerancia en el escuadrón Rivera y Hamada.

Les había aguantado muchas cosas en el sentido pesado de la palabra. Sus inmadureces, sus discusiones maritales, sus celos infantiles y sus enojos.

Y esa era su mejor forma de pagarles. Marco estaba agradecido con Miguel y Hiro, siempre lo estaría. Fueron los únicos que le dieron techo en sus momentos más desesperados, De la Cruz les debía mucho y él pagaría a fibra de piel sus deudas con cada uno de ellos.

Aguantaba cuándo Hiro le gritaba malhumorado o cuándo Miguel estaba entristecido cada que se peleaban. Hiro preguntándole que hacer cada que lo arruinaba y Miguel desdichado cantando las canciones de paquita la del barrio.

Realmente, realmente les debía mucho.

Pero hoy no sería la ocasión.

De la Cruz bajó completamente indignado su refresco con hielos cuándo Hiro gimió lo suficiente alto para perturbarlo. No jodan, ¿realmente estaban...?

Sí, el jadeo de Miguel le dio la respuesta.

Marco se sorprendió del libido de ambos jovenes. Hacía un calor que le derretía su cerebro, la coca en el vaso frío y con hielos no era suficiente. Estaban en verano, los boxers se le pegaban a los huevos y éstos todavían se daban su tiempo para follar.

A Marco le recorre un escalofrío a la imagen mental, y al jadeo de Hiro ya no se pudo contener.

Si, les debía muchas cosas a ellos. Pero claramente no les pasaría por alto que estuvieran en pleno coito con él a un lado tratando de quitarse este maldito calor.

Marco se limitó a pararse del lugar, ponerse sus chanclas, deslizarse con una cara de muerto y golpear la puerta cuándo el segundo gemido del Hamada le intercaló en los oídos.

—¿Quieren pararle? —pregunta malhumorado, dando otro tercer golpe —, esta es una casa cristiana. Par de cochinos.

El silencio apaga todo morbo por el que Marco se había levantado. Carraspea alegre de volver a tener paz interior y decide regresar a su rutina matutina. Poco le importaba haber destruido la buena mañana de Miguel, ellos no lo dejaron desayunar a gusto. Era un trato justo.

Cabe aclarar que a la hora del desayuno ninguno de los dos lo miraban a la cara mientras él bebía un refresco para quitarse el calor.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amigo.**

Marco rogaba por magia divina, una señal del cielo o algún milagro de su virgencita bondadosa que pudiera sacarlo de esta situación. El mariachi azul estaba esperando por toda la paciencia que podían obsequiarle.

Rodó los ojos cuándo sintió el sexto golpe a su espalda y bebió de la copa de vidrió para tragarse ña frustración. El ardor del tequila que comenzaba a quemarle la garganta era un mediador de paciencia, benditas sean las bebidas alcohólicas.

Pero aún así, ni todo el tequila del mundo, ni toda la paciencia infinita podían ayudarle con esta situación.

Y él estaba de acuerdo.

—¡El me dejó por otro!

—No seas exagerado Miguel, sólo salió a cenar con ese tipo. Ni que te lo fuera a robar.

—¡Te lo digo Marco! ¡Ese idiota me quiere quitar a mi chino!

Porqué lidiar con su mejor amigo ebrio y con el corazón destrozado por los celos era toda una proesa que

Miguel golpeó con fuerza la mesa, las botellas sobre la mesa vibraron y una copa de vidrio terminó derramada. De la Cruz vio mirar ahí su bebida, se despidió mentalmente y de forma digna de ella.

—¿Por qué se tiene que ir con él? —preguntó Miguel dolido, y apoyando la mejilla en la madera para restregarse contra ésta. A Marco le dio la imagen mental de un perrito que solo buscaba cariño.

—Porqué es su amigo Miguel.

—Yo soy su novio —recalcó aquello como si fuera más importante.

De la Cruz volvió a negar pacientemente con la cabeza, los lamentos de su mejor amigo comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza y frustración, especialmente debido a que ya era tarde y Miguel no se quería a ir a dormir.

—Sea lo que sea, le puedes preguntar en la mañana que no estés tan enojado.

El mariachi azul se levantó de su silla, jalando a Miguel de un brazo para apoyarlo a que se levantará, torpe y con el equilibrio de un mandil Miguel apenas y se podía sostener de él.

—Marco ...—lo llamó, aún dando pasos torpes y pisando las botas ajenas.

Marco se lamentó por ello, eran su marca favorita de zapatos. Inhaló aire y lo exhaló rápido, ahogando su enojo en una sonrisa amable.

—¿Qué sucede Miguel?

El susodicho le sonrió, totalmente intoxicado por la bebida, pero aún así se animó de que su mejor amigo estuviera con él.

—¿A que Kyle es un puto?

—Sí Miguel —respondió fastidiado —, Kyle es un puto.

Él ni siquiera sabía quién era ese susodicho, pero con tal de que Miguel se callará y ya se fuera a dormir. Sí, ese wey era un puto y mucho más.

—¡Es el más puto de todos!

—Sí Miguel, el más puto.

A estas alturas de la noche a Marco no le importaba seguirle la corriente a un muy dolido camarada mexicano.

—Marco...

Miguel le habló cuándo daban vuelta por el pasillo. Marco no reaccionó, intentando llamar a los dioses de la tolerancia mentalmente para que lo ayudarán con ésto.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero mucho, amigo.

—Sí, sí.

Lo que sea para dormirlo de una vez. Abrió la puerta del baño de una patada y con ella, metió al ebrio Rivera al interior. Miguel empezó a reír mientras era empujado a los fríos mosaicos.

—Pero en serio, te quiero, te quiero.

Hablaba mientras De la Cruz tanteaba la pared buscando la llave. Encontrándola al fin, sonrió arrogante cuándo recibió la mirada de Miguel.

—Pues si me quieres tanto, me perdonarás por ésto.

—¿De que estás...?

El mariachi abrió la llave y el agua helada comenzó a caer sobre el Rivera.

Un grito de Mariachi agudo, el sonido de las gotas y los brincos que daba Miguel para poder calentarse. Marco bufó al escucharlo quejarse todavía, ebrio, empezando a reír y reclamar por la lejanía de su chino.

A veces Marco se preguntaba si unos meses de hospedaje valían tanto la pena.

 **Notas finales.**

Quise jugar con la emoción de la frustración, lol. Me dio risa pensar en un Marco frustrado de tener que aguantar a Miguel ebrio, fue cortito, pero está hecho con mucho amorts xD

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
